


Sunshine

by Cockbite (personalized_radio)



Series: The Cockbite Syndicate [11]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fluff, LOOK AT HOW SWEET AND NON ANGSTY THIS SHIT IS, M/M, its a PWP but for FLUFF, kinda smutty but, theres fuckin HANDHOLDING and LIVING TOGETHER and BEING A COUPLE BITCH, to prove that i COULD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalized_radio/pseuds/Cockbite
Summary: James is warm.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiden/gifts).



> JACKIE SAID I COULDNT WRITE FLUFF AND SO I DID TO PROVE HER WRONG TAKE THAT JACKIE HA LOOK AT THIS FLUFFY SHIT

James is warm. 

It’s one of Aleks’ favorite things about him. There’s his smile, of course, and his hair, and his laugh, and the way he masks how hard he loves with loudness, but his warmth is what drew Aleks to him when they were younger, before Aleks had had the chance to really get to know any of those other things.

It seeps out of him, is the thing. Out of his eyes when he’s trying to look angry, and the tips of his fingers when he’s touching Aleks, and the corners of his lips when he’s holding back a smile. He kind of shines like the sun when they go outside, reflects light in ways the moon has to be jealous of, and Aleks doesn’t really mind that he’s a blanket hog as long as he can cuddle against his back at night because he’s a goddamn furnace. 

And it’s there when they kiss. Aleks can feel that warmth when James holds him, when he kisses him or laces their fingers together. He can feel it when James presses his face to Aleks’ shoulder to avoid having to wake up in the morning, and when he bumps into him as they walk the dogs together. He feels it when James laughs at his jokes, when their ankles are brushing in bed and they’re sharing a sandwich because they forgot to go shopping again and there was only enough bread left for one.

James is _warm_. 

He traces a circle on James’ bare back, grins into his arm when James grumbles and shifts like it tickles as he makes a few squiggly lines to finish off his sun. He’s been trying to convince James to get a tribal tattoo of the sun on his back for the last century but James is steadfast that he’d rather cut off all of his toes than get a tribal anything. Aleks can imagine tracing all the lines over with his tongue, though, and _wants_. Hell, he might get it tat’ed on his own damn back at this point, if only so one of them will have it.

“What’re you doin’, nimrod?” James blinks blearily at him, grumpy _I’ve been awoken_ frown firmly in place, and Aleks ducks his face to hide his amusement until he can get himself under control. 

“Nothin’.” 

“Don’t nothin’ me,” 

“You really wanna know?” 

James blinks a few times, thick brows furrowing into something suspicious, “Aleksandr.”

“Nothing big,” Aleks shrugs, lays his head down again and goes back to tracing little suns into his skin as he thinks. “Just you. You’re warm.”

“It’s goddamn hot in this goddamn house,” he bitches and it makes Aleks cackle. 

He doesn’t respond and they lapse back into quiet. James’ eyes eventually start to flutter again, face relaxing back into a light doze. He moves closer to Aleks, little by little, and Aleks accepts him into his arms as he does, gives up tracing his would-be tattoo in favor of pressing his palm to his spine and rubbing slow circles until James is loose and relaxed and snoring quietly into his shoulder. 

He’s warm. Like a lizard, Aleks snuggles close to sap as much of it as he can and bask.

-

They don’t have anything to do today. It’s a rare day off for them both, and Aleks plans to take full advantage of it.

Full advantage of it, in this case, means that they both sleep in until after eleven. Aleks wakes up to James trailing kisses down his chest, beard scratchy and tickling enough that it makes Aleks squirm and giggle. 

“Too early.” He lies just to feel James grin into his belly.

“Say that when I’ve got your dick in my mouth,” 

Aleks groans, shoves blindly at his face until he disappears under the sheets, and then clutches at his hair and can’t say much of anything except his name for the next while.

-

They take a shower together. 

Aleks has always loved James’ hair. It wasn’t the first thing he noticed about him, because it had been so short when they’d first met, but damn if it wouldn’t have been had he been growing it out a little. It’s thick and curly and Aleks loves to bury his hands in it when it’s down, grip lightly or pet through it. 

James lets him wash it, rolling his eyes minimally the whole while, and Aleks takes his time. Scrubs the shampoo between his hands until there are so many suds that he can’t see his skin through the pale pink of the passion fruit scented soap neither of them will admit to buying and then runs his fingers through James’ curls. His nails scratch down to the scalp and James makes soft noises he’ll deny later, leans into the touches in that way that makes Aleks’ dick twitch despite the thirty-minute blow-job he’d just endured. 

Aleks doesn’t talk. Can’t talk. He can barely do anything except watch James’ face, massage his head and neck, rub firm palms over James’ tense shoulders until the combination of his touch and the steaming water makes them relax.

James has a whole skin care routine; shampoo and conditioner, a body wash and moisturizer. Aleks has one bottle of the cheap shit from Walmart. But this is James, and he wants to take _care_ of him, so he has him tilt his head back after a few minutes, slowly washes the shampoo out of his hair and then grabs the conditioner to do it all over again. 

“You’re fuckin’ ridiculous,” James says between the shampoo and rinse and Aleks just smirks because he can hear how relaxed James is, can see it in the set of his shoulders. 

“Maybe.” he says, and grabs his body wash.

He rubs his hands together again until the suds are back and the scent of passion fruit is nearly overwhelming, sets his hands on James’ chest and drags them up to his neck, across his shoulders, down his arms and back up. 

“Ridiculous.” James repeats, softer.

“Maybe.” Aleks says again and drops to his knees without breaking eye contact. James is blocking the water from hitting him and Aleks uses that to his advantage, runs his hands down James’ stomach, over the swell of his hips, his thighs, framing his half-hard dick with his hands and carding his fingers through the curls of his pubic hair before moving away to go back to cleaning. 

“Now you’re _teasing_.” James frowns at him, eyes barely open, and Aleks flashes a grin.

“Wouldn’t want your knees to give out in the shower,” he points out and James wrinkles his face up like he’s smelling something gross. That makes Aleks laugh hard enough that he gets suds on his tongue and has to spent the next five minutes washing his mouth out while James finishes up. 

-

“Stop, stop, stop,” Aleks waves his hands when they’ve left the shower behind to stand shivering in the bathroom with towels. James pauses where he’s roughly scrubbing his hair with a towel, looking vaguely bewildered. 

“You’re not understanding the point of today, James,” he plucks James’ hands from the towel and replaces them with his own, which he uses to much more gently start massaging the water from his hair, “I’m _spoiling you_.”

“Uh,” James blinks from under the towel, “Why?”

“Because,” Aleks shrugs, and steps back a little so he can start patting him down with the towel, “I want to touch you and if that means rubbing girly cream all over your crusty bits -”

-

Aleks is exiled from the bathroom.

-

“James, my _clothes_ -”

“Get _clean_ ones, Aleksandr!”

-

Aleks gets clean ones.

He makes the bed while he’s there, because James likes when things are neat and he probably does need to make up for the crusty comment, and then he goes to make lunch while James _exfoliates_. 

He looks forward to getting to rub his hands all over the smooth skin.

-

They both have...weird relationships with masculinity. 

Aleks can admit that, despite his best efforts, he is not the least feminine man in any room. He’s a little more in touch with his feelings than other men and he likes to dress well, he cares about his appearance, he doesn’t mind getting physical with his friend or being affectionate. James...James really likes lotion. Has a thing about skin care and hair care and, yeah, he dresses like he’s expecting his body to hulk out at any second and doesn’t want to stretch out his clothes when it does, but he takes care of his skin and his clothes and his things and has an assortment of grooming items that are very neatly placed in their bathroom. 

The kitchen is just as neatly organized and Aleks didn’t used to have such an organized place when he was living alone but James has changed him for the better in this regard. It doesn’t take him long at all to find what he’s looking for and he’s got the makings of a couple omelettes gearing to go by the time James comes to join him.

“Don’t start a fire.” James warns, because he won’t let things go even three months later, but Aleks is the bigger man and just cracks another egg into the skillet instead of answering. 

Celia is on top of the fridge and, as she always does upon seeing James, lets out a single, long chirp that he returns with a high-pitched “What?” that gets only a bored blink in response.

“One day she’ll answer,” Aleks says to sooth his feelings and James rolls his eyes. Instead of responding, he comes to stand with him at the stove, settles his arms around his waist and leans against his back, rests his chin on his shoulder. 

They stand together as the eggs crackle on the heating pan, the cat silently watching and the dogs distantly barking in the backyard, passion fruit lingering under the smell of egg and Pam. 

-

“ _Aleks_ ,” James sobs and Aleks can’t see anything but he can imagine James clutching desperately at the table with the hand that isn’t holding tight to Aleks’ hair. 

They’re mostly dry by now, but James still tastes like soap and water, especially here, and Aleks uses his thumbs to spread him wider, tries to slip his tongue deeper inside and feels James’ thighs shaking. 

He’s got him on the kitchen table, knees on the edge and boxers hanging off one ankle and _Jesus_ , it’s the hottest thing Aleks has ever and will ever see, knowing that James is letting him do this in the kitchen, with all the blinds open and the sunshine lighting the room. 

James jolts, back arching, sighing his name again, and Aleks resists the urge to smile so he doesn’t have to stop.

-

Mishka pulls on her lead but loses interest in the leaf as soon as it blows into the road. She returns to following Ein, sniffing everything as soon as Ein is done with it, nearly tripping over the smaller dog as she quickly catches up with her. 

James bumps shoulders with him as they walk and Aleks refuses to give into his _childish antics_. 

Instead, he whistles sharply and Ein’s suddenly pause trips James up. 

“ _Fucker_ ,” James curses and Aleks laughs freely into the crisp air of the afternoon. It’s bright out, and warm, the breeze cool enough to make it a nice day and it had felt a crime to not take the girls out for a nice walk while the weather held out.

“That’s not what you were saying last night.”

“That’s _exactly_ what I was saying last night.” James brushes himself off like he’d hit the ground even though he’d only just barely stumbled. 

“I mean,” Aleks pulls a face and James pulls one back.

When they start walking again, they link pinkies. 

They have to let go again when Ein spots a squirrel and loses her mind trying to chase it but, for those few minutes, Aleks gets to bask in that warmth again and loves it.

-

They order in for dinner.

James wants pizza, Aleks wants Chinese, so they just get both because they’re grown ass men and both of them can get their own food and it’s honestly great. James ends up stealing Aleks’ lo mein and Aleks eats like half of James’ pizza and they watch classic cartoons on Boom-a-rang until the sun has set. 

Between getting the pizza and the last of the light fading away, Aleks ends up leaning into James’ side, his arm around his shoulders and Aleks’ head on James’ shoulder as Tom and Jerry run around the moon or some shit. 

James is tracing something onto Aleks’ arm and Aleks closes his eyes, tries to guess what it is. It’s a circle, he guesses after the first few tries. The squiggles throw him off for awhile, until he remembers this morning. 

He smiles, turns his head until he can kiss James’ shoulder.

“Just get it tattooed.”

“You get it tattooed.”

“We can _both_ get it tattooed.”

“I’ll think about it.” James hums in that way that says he’s not going to think about it, but Aleks doesn’t really care. He doesn’t mind just tracing the image in his head over and over, until he’s imprinted the sun into his skin by touch alone. James is warm enough that he doesn’t need the image there to get the feeling across, anyway. 

They go back to the quiet, Aleks not bothering to open his eyes again. He’s full and relaxed, comfortable against James and happy. He can hear James’ heartbeat where his ear is pressed to his arm, a steady thrumming through his blood that could put Aleks to sleep any time. 

It’s been a good day. 

James strokes his skin, lower and lower until he’s laid his hand flat along Aleks’ hip, holds him close as the cartoon ends and the credits roll, bathing them in darkness for a few seconds. Celia is sleeping on the chair next to the couch and the dogs are on the loveseat, Mishka’s tail still slowly wagging and Ein’s ears twitching where she’s sleeping with her head on top of Mishka’s. 

When he was younger, Aleks never could have foreseen this image. This little family they have, he and James and their girls; the friends and the life they’ve built and their home. 

He’s _happy_.

-

“We need to get to bed,” James says awhile later. 

“We need to sleep here.” Aleks says, because the thought of getting up is more abhorrent than moving back to Colorado. 

“Do I look twenty to you, asshole?”

“You didn’t look twenty when you _were_ twenty, babe,” Aleks reminds him and gets a smack to the hip for his efforts. “Okay, okay, Jesus,”

“That fuckin’ sexcapade in the kitchen is already gonna fuck me up for a week, I’m not adding a night on the couch to my goddamn troubles,” James warns and that, at least, finally makes Aleks sit up. He’s too soft for this motherfucker, that’s his problem. 

“I’ll massage your back,” He offers, but the leer he tacks on gets him another smack and he’s still rubbing the stinging skin when James stands with a thick groan that does actually make him a little worried. He watches him stretch by the light of the cartoons on screen, the Captain Planet opening outlining James’ profile as he lifts his arms above his head and arches his back until something cracks, slowly drops his arms and looks at Aleks expectantly.

“Coming?” He asks, and it’s an offer Aleks is answering before he can even contemplate finishing off the episode or eating or anything fucking else in the entire world.

“Yeah.” He says and accepts the hand James offers. 

He closes the pizza box and tosses the extra food in the fridge while James throws away the trash and turns the TV off, and goes about getting the girls put away for the night. 

-

They strip naked before they get in bed. It’s not something they decide to do with words, nor is it their usual routine. It’s just what they do. He comes in to James striping down and follows suit and neither of them stop until they’re naked again. When he crawls into bed, James follows and they curl up in bed together. 

When he kisses James, James is soft and willing, opening his mouth to Aleks’ advances with no fight, and Aleks almost consumes him with how deeply his want runs. 

James is so warm. He thinks it so often, that James is so warm and that he is so cold, sometimes; that it sometimes feels that he would have long frozen to death if James hadn’t come along and thawed him out. 

“I love you,” he says between kisses and James pulls him closer, opens his legs so Aleks can lay between them. He hugs Aleks’ hips with his knees, kisses the corners of his mouth, his cheeks, his jaw.

“I love you, too, idiot,” he finally says back, quiet, and Aleks knows how hard it is for him to say it, can feel James’ warmth seeping from his fingertips and into Aleks’ core. 

It’s not fast. It’s never fast when they’re like this, when they want to feel each other, when they’re both warm and relaxed and it’s intimate and the day has been gentle. Aleks fishes the lube out and he stretches James out slowly. He noses along James’ jaw, whispers words to him that James answers in a matching tone.

When James laughs, Aleks can feel his body moving and it heats him to his toes. Aleks could live like this, with his fingers buried in James and his lips on his skin, making him laugh and enjoying how happy he is, how relaxed he is. 

But James gets antsy, wants more, and Aleks’ body is only willing to wait so long because the pulsing of _want_ starts to hurt. 

“You take forever when you top,” James grumbles, tugging at his hair, and Aleks could call him a liar, but he’s telling the truth.

“You like it,” He says instead, because this, at least, he can say with certainty.

James just wrinkles his face up at him again and it makes Aleks laugh like it does every time. 

James spreads his legs for him without hesitation, opens himself up for Aleks with no hint of uncertainty and Aleks would be lying if he said it hadn’t brought him to tears a time or two before. 

This time, he manages to keep his shit together, at least. He pushes inside, rocks sure and smooth and watches James’ face in the pale light of their bedside lamp, takes in the way his mouth falls open, the way his head tilts back, the way his hair splays out and his hands clutch at the pillow and twist. 

He says Aleks’ name, breathless, and Aleks loses himself to James and his body and the feelings between the two of them, in their home and their bed. 

-

Afterward, they lay together under the blankets, clutching each other, breathing each other in, and Aleks finds himself laughing. 

“What?” James demands, but the heat of it is stolen by how pleasantly fucked out he is.

“I’m going to the shop tomorrow.” Aleks decides, “To get that tattoo.”

James groans, but he doesn’t sound all that upset about it.

“This is peer pressure.”

“You don’t have to go.”

“I can’t believe you’re forcing me to go get a tattoo.”

“You don’t have to get a tattoo, James.”

“Ugh, this is, like. Spousal abuse or something. Intimate partner abuse.”

“Matching tattoos are abusive?”

“Yes?” James says, sounding vaguely unsure, and then rolls on top of him to kiss him. He’s so _warm_ and Aleks wants to tattoo _him_ onto his body. Barring that, a sun will do. 

He wraps his arms around James, rolls them over and laughs into the kiss when all the moving makes James yelp in shock and smack at him again. 

Aleks feels warm.


End file.
